The Story of the Ancestors
by OrangeArrow100
Summary: A summary of the life of the Alternian WARNING: Includes profanity, and violence


Time and bloody time again, those Highbloods, and those Lowbloods screw up, fighting bickering, attacking, ruling from underwater, so let us start with Gl'bgolyb.

This creature lived deep underwater, raising, nurturing the highest Highbloods. It had raised, Her Imperious Condescension, the single most powerful Highblood of all time. Her rule had set in play a scarily aggressive fight against the long supported caste system.

Years after her birth, after her rule was in play was a group of gossipers, and those who would set in play a fight of a lifetime, The Dolorosa, a mindful Midblood (Jade) of an odd status, to be later discovered. The Marquise, Spinneret Mindfang, a Midblood (Cerulean) who could from birth control ones mind. A soon to be executioner, a highblood (Indigo) beaten into submission. As well as the Grand Highblood (Purple), Raised into the most powerful Highblood on land (Anything above purple lives underwater), The Makaras. And finally a powerful, however mean, accented sea dweller (Violet), gross in comparison to the ever-so-much more powerful Fuchsia-bloods like the Condesce.

Then even later was born the Ψiioniic, a powerful psychic with Gold blood. As was the Disciple, known only before that as a quirky Olive-blood, a soon to be barrister, Neophyte Redglare. And born and abandoned, for his mutant, candy-red blood. He was left in the gutter, found and cared for by the Dolorosa, The Signless's first follower.

Now as you see, all of these colorfully blooded characters have a corresponding sign. Every family has it's own symbol, these ones being of the Zodiac Group, a group of 12 families with symbols from the zodiac. Those with Pisces or Aquarius are sea dwellers. Gemini is those with dual-vision, and Libra's are those involved with law. The Signless, had no sign, only a sermon.

The adult Signless was truly against the castes. He fought, and preached equality and stood up for his existence, creating a legion of followers. The Ψiioniic, The Dolorosa, and many others, including a romantic entanglement with the Disciple. His preaching had made one family very mad.

The Grand Highblood, the ruler of the land-dwellers, sat before a council, bound in purple robes and hoods each adorned with the great symbol of the Makaras, Capricorn. Each stood high and mighty, their horns pointed to the ceiling, glinting the faint light.

"Name why you stand before us!" The one in black robes said.

"For letting the caste fall." The Highblood said, sulking.

"No, for letting us fall, for the power of the Makara name being diminished."

"We work under the rule of the Sea-dwellers."

"And we want them all dead."

"Yes, but it was not my job to handle a god-damned mutant."

"But he is hurting us, and not long from now we will have a visitor to handle our failures."

"Who?"

"The Orphaner."

"Very well."

"Be gone."

So the Orphaner arrived, and was taken aback by the sheer size of the Grand Highblood. They got in a fight, and scratched an Aquarius like symbol into the forehead of the unconscious body of the Orphaner, now Orphaner Dualscar.

The Signless had hurt the caste system, and he had to die. His followers were rounded up. The Dolorosa, a recently discovered Rainbow Drinker (A Vampire in the day), was sold to slavery, at the hands of the twisted Dualscar. The Ψiioniic's powers were used as the power for an unstoppable armada of the Condesce's military. The Signless and the Disciple were rounded up to be killed, by E%ecutor Darkleer.

At the hands of Darkleer was the blood, candy red of the mutants, spilled from the cuts and stab wounds, hung up on a wall and tortured. The shackles that held him were burning hot, evil things, so shaped that the signless had received a sign, Cancer, the cruel unstoppable hatred of ones body that it must kill itself to terminate the process, and as cancer acted in one's body, so did the Signless, now called the Sufferer's hate. The Sufferer was chained, put to the stake, and at the hands of his killer spoke his last words.

"True, meaningful freedom is not that of those who take and anger, nor is it that of those who fight with violence to take their part in ruling." He began. "True freedom is shown through what you do, whether you follow a preacher, or fight for or against freedom, your own freedom comes from character. Anger is not what defines us, nor is royalty of poverty, nor the color of ones blood or how many times they had to have been beaten you to submit. Freedom is breaking down the walls of blood color, and breaking down the walls of honor. And what idiot thought it was a good idea to kill the mutants was oh so wrong, for my time I have never once been attacked for my blood color, but only for what I preach-"

Darkleer swung his blade deep through the Sufferer's skin, before punching the Sufferer so hard blood spilt from the Sufferer's mouth. As Darkleer cleaned his blade, the preacher began to speak again.

"My time is nye, for a fight to be put up, to stop the royals, to stop the rebels, and the idiots. My own mother, who raised me from the time I was abandoned is now a slave to one hurt by his own lesser. Is this not a sign already of the caste breaking? My one true freind is now being put to a task that would kill his mind and his body. His powers used for what? A ship.

And my one truest pupil, my one truest love, put to death as I, for what? Listening to a man yell at the government. You have already seen how true, how smart my system might be, if the Highblood can hurt a sea-dweller, especially the one true love of the Baroness."

As he took a pause, the Disciple, chained to the ground looked up, her eyes pleading, for forgiveness, for sorrow, and for the need to never give up her one love. Darkleer saw her stare, and took a small sense of pity. The pity was unconscious, nestled deep in his heart, only to be unearthed by a Hero of Heart no less.

(Every person, troll, or animal, is a Hero of one of 12 aspects: Breath, Light, Time, Space, Life, Hope, Heart, Void, Rage, Mind, Doom, and Blood. As may have been obvious the Sufferer is the Hero of Blood, the Disciple a Hero of Heart, and so on. Now while all of them have such aspects within them, only a few are aware of them and can use them. The Ψiioniic is a Hero of Doom, represented by his doomed mind. The Sufferer is a Hero of Blood, as is known. The Disciple is a Hero of Heart. Neophyte Redglare is a Hero of Mind, using her aspect to make crooked decisions in court. Marquise Mindfang is a Hero of Light [Light=Fortune] and can change fortune with a quick bit of mind control.)

"I am ready, Ma'am." Darkleer said to the Condesce.

"Fire at will, my good little slave." She replied. Darkleer gritted his teeth at the thought of being a slave, and was then hit by one of the Condesce's guards. He notched the arrow and pointed it at the Sufferer's side.

"I am not to be decided by the castes but my my decisions, and my life. I live with one final prayer-"

Darkleer shot the arrow, deep into the Sufferer's side. The Sufferer screamed and writhed, his robes hitting the ground as they fell of, revealing a bloody, and scarred, gray skinned (as all trolls have) muscular chest and stomach. Strong arms and legs, covered with drips of candy red blood, and with slightly raised scar tissue, interrupting the otherwise almost flawless gray skin. The blood from the arrow wound spilt upon the ground, and Darkleer began an estimate.

With a gruff, deep voice, Darkleer spoke. "About a minute until he dies, Ma'am."

"Let us enjoy the show then." The Condesce said with a menacing tone.

And so the Sufferer ended his final sermon, The Vast Expletive.

"Let us remember how you treated me, for when the castes fall, my word shall signify the undoing of society at the hands of Her Imperious Condescension."

Then the cancerous hate fueled by the caste system became terminal. All of the peaceful sermons were nothing now, only these last words of the Sufferer. These words would ring throughout time. To these words would be Mahatma Gandhi, Martin Luther King Jr., and many others, these final words.

"Nonviolence has not worked now, but it will, you twisted shits. Fuck your miserable life, fuck your system, fuck your purpose. My cause was just, and you want to tear it down for what? A MOTHERFUCKING GOVERNMENT. FOR GODS FUCKING SAKE, YOU ARE ALL SUCH ASSHOLES."

The last 2 words were what would truly stick, with every living thing ever, especially all of the ones now born into the Cancer family.

"FUCK YOU!"

The Sufferer had died, his body went limp, and the blood continued to fall, onto the ground. The Disciple leapt at the limp body, sobbing. She fell to the ground, letting the blood drip off of the Sufferers cadaver onto her body. She grabbed at the fallen clothes, only able to reach the righteous leggings. She sobbed, and sobbed. She wept and cursed the gods, the caste system. She cursed her family, and her friends. She cursed all the other followers of the Sufferer, from simpletons to royals, The Ψiioniic, The Dolorosa and Neophyte Redglare were the only spared of the curse. She cried and cried.

Darkleer's pity grew and he unnotched the arrow, walked to the Disciple, unlocked the chains and let her run, taking the bucket of the Sufferer's blood, and his clothes with her. The Sufferers body, as she ran, the last sight she saw of him was the Holy Carrion being eaten by the Condesce's dogs. Darkleer then shot the guards and ran, knowing he would be killed otherwise. The Disciple found a cave and locked herself inside, and wrote all the words of the Sufferer on the caves walls in His blood, before drawing the symbol of her love for Him, one that went beyond the quadrants, a cloud, on her forehead, and letting herself be killed by the guards, holding the clothes of the Sufferer tightly, the felt the tip of the sword touch her fair skin before going limp, her olive blood spilling from the wound.

Years later, the Grand Highblood joined Dualscar for dinner. His scars had faded, and they had forgiven each other. They laughed and ate and drank, the supply of food constantly being replenished by the Dolorosa. Eventually the conversation took a dark turn. They began to insult the Sufferer, and his followers. The Dolorosa's rage took her, and she attacked The Grand Highblood.

"Control your slave, Dualscar." The Highblood yelled.

Dualscar tried and failed, eventually shooting the Dolorosa, feeding her to the fishes. The Highblood, taken aback by the rudeness had delved his sword into Dualscar's chest, throwing away his body, and running.

"The teachings of the Sufferer could tell us a lot about law." Neophyte Redglare said to a powerful Highblooded barrister.

"Get out!" He yelled back.

While Redglare was inexperienced, she was a follower, who was not dead yet, and had a mission. She was sent to find and sentence a criminal at large. She set out, her dragon lusus at her side. The criminal was Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. She had killed and controlled many people. She possessed mind-control abilities, as well as 8-fold vision, a trait common in Cerulean-bloods. Redglare was hot on her trail.

Redglare had made the mistake of looking into Pyralsprite's, her dragon lusus', eyes. She was blinded from childhood. Her cane was decorative and useful, as a weapon and as a tool. Pyralsprite was a sort of, seeing-eye dog for her. Pyralsprite then at that moment, as Redglare was sniffing the air for clues, roared.

Redglare ran to the house, and opened the door, skillfully, despite her handicap. Inside was Mindfang, sitting, playing with dice. Surprised, Mindfang used her mind-control powers on Redglare. The Neophyte could feel Mindfang, trying to get in, but as a Hero of Mind she stopped Mindfang.

Mindfang then used her power on Pyralsprite. Pyralsprite turned around, looking into her eyes, awaiting commands. The red glare of Pyralsprite's eyes burned through Mindfang's 8-fold vision, preventing her from using mind control. Redglare took out a small blade and pointed it near The Marquise's shoulder, thinking that was her chest. Mindfang recuperated and sat up, the blade cutting into her shoulder, through the flesh and bone. Cerulean blood spilt from the gaping wound. Pyralsprite leaned in and ate the dismembered arm. Redglare then whispered into Mindfang's ear "good night," before giving her a sleeping pill. Despite Redglare's skills, even with the inability to see, she had no idea why Mindfang was screaming and writhing until later.

Mindfang awoke, her remaining arm chained to the wall. The room was dark, and her shoulder was killing her. She could barely see anything, only the silhouette of the table in the corner of the room. Her vision 8-fold was slowly returning, but not nearly fast enough.

The door opened, providing a flash of bright light into the room before the door was closed and locked from the outside. A plate of food clattered in front of Mindfang, and the red glint of the blind barrister's glasses came into view.

"I'm very sorry about the arm, I had it cleaned and bandaged before I put you in here. I also made the food myself. You see, I'm blind and well... I thought I had my knife pointed at your chest. But then Pyralsprite blurred your vision, so my knife wad hard to see and when you sat up it went into your shoulder." Redglare said, genuinely apologetically.

"Thanks for the apology, but I'm not in the mood to talk." Mindfang said smoothly.

"I know, but your trial starts soon so I need to lay the groundwork."

"Fine."

As Redglare calmly asked the questions, Mindfang ate, answering with a full mouth. Every sip of the water she took her vision 8-fold began to return. Every bite of bread and meat her severed arm began to feel better.

"I gave you some meds so you would be ok at the trial." Redglare said, "I put them in the food and water."

Mindfang nodded, licked her plate clean and blinked. Her 8-fold vision had returned, and despite the cuts and missing arm from the fight, she could now control minds.

The trial began, each member of the jury's mind slowly being taken over, until the sentence happened.

"I, Neophyte Redglare of the Pryope family know by the Libra symbol, proclaim you, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang of the Serket family represented by the symbol Scorpio, guilty of 15 charges of murder, resisting arrest and breaking the caste." (despite Redglare being a follower, she had to do her job correctly.) "You shall be put to death immediately." A rope fell from the gallows, and then the jury rioted. Every one of them clawed and bit at Redglare. She was picked up and moved, bloody and confused, to the gallows intended for Mindfang. Redglare wad hung, her glasses falling to the floor and shattering as her eyelids slowly slipped over the glassy eyes of the dead, blind, barrister.

Mindfang freed herself and ran, to the edge of the country to a little shack. She opened the door to reveal an aging Darkleer, now an engineer.

"What can I fix up for you Ma'am." Darkleer said, in a fake friendly tone.

"Cut the crap, Darkleer. I need an arm." Mindfang shot back.

"Fine, I'm too old for this kind of crap, Spinneret." Darkleer said, as he took out a box of parts and began to piece them together. "By the way, call me the Expatri8."

"Ahh, fine then." Mindfang said, crossing her legs and leaning back. "How long is this gonna take."

"It's an arm, not an engine, it'll be a while."

"Very well."

With a new arm, Mindfang smiled the Expatri8 and walked off, wondering if this thing had warranty.

"Hey, Spinneret. Where's the cash?" The Expatri8 yelled.

"I had a favor from you, and I cashed it in in the form of an arm." Mindfang said casually. It had started as children. Darkleer gave Mindfang some money, and she repayed. an older Darkleer then asked for Mindfang to procure a bow. She did, and got a favor from Darkleer to pay. She asked for him to spare Redglare from the rest of the Sufferer's followers. Mindfang could see the future, on account of her being a Hero of Light (fortune), and she wanted to hang her anyways. Then Darkleer asked Mindfang to help him run from the Condesce, after sparing the Disciple. She then redeemed her favor to the aging Expatri8 for a prosthetic arm.

Mindfang ran off, and the aging Expatri8 sat down on his bed. He died in his sleep that night.

That night was also the birth of a child with an amazing power. He could summon any lusus, not just his own. He was raised in the countryside, with a terrible secret. He had wings, and hated himself for it. He grew up hiding them until his father found out. The Summoner ran away. He found a cave, hidden deep in the middle of nowhere. He walked in and looked about. Mutant candy-red blood was on the walls, saying what at first seemed incoherent. There was a giant cloud symbol, and inside the cloud were the signs of leo and cancer combined. There were words written all over, mostly about breaking the caste system, equality and freedom. The words haunted the Summoner in his sleep and in his waking hours. Years after he had seen the cave did it make sense. So he summoned every lusus he could, revealed his wings and revolted against the caste system. Fish, and Shark lusæ attacked the sea-dwellers. Crabs, Bulls, Tigers and Lions, Bears, Rams and Dragons, including the ever-powerful, trustworthy Pyralsprite attacked the government. The Summoner knew to not look into Pyralsprite's all knowing eyes.

He fought every day, bringing down the Condesce and her empire. The "changed" Mindfang now supported the Condesce for the money she could receive as a soldier. She stood, ever so close to the Summoner. She could not believe it, and could have never predicted it, but as her mind turned from surprise to wonder, the Summoner delved his blade into her stomach. Cerulean blood spilled out, onto the ground. Mindfang had felt pain like this before, thanks to Redglare. She didn't even wince, but her eyes widened at the sight of blood. She thrust her arm forward grabbing the Summoner's neck and squeezing. He tensed up, and his face began to turn bronze as his blood, before he slipped and fell to the ground, unconscious. Mindfang fell to her knees, and closed her eyes. The pain had overcome her. She squeezed her bionic fist so hard it broke, oil spilling into the puddle of cerulean blood, wires misfiring and flailing. Mindfang fell into the puddle of her own blood, looking at her broken hand. She had no idea that the Expatri8 had died.

"If I survive, this thing better have fucking warranty." Mindfang muttered before having her body go limp, her head hit the mud. Pyralsprite flew over and finished the meal he had begun with her arm long, long ago.

The Summoner recovered in a jail, before his public execution, the last order of The Grand Highblood, who died at dinner with Her Imperious Condescension that night.

And even after all this, from the birth of The Baroness, to the words of the Sufferer being said and later written, and even later discovered, to the twisted old Grand Highblood's death one set of words rang true for all to hear, and the parting words of the Sufferer: FUCK YOU. And in the night the Condesce remembered them, his preaching and her unconditional love.


End file.
